


I Love You Even If...

by DanaiaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IwaOi2017, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaiaCake/pseuds/DanaiaCake
Summary: An IwaOi New Year fluffy semi-drabble, because why the hell not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing fluffy, plotless fanfics because I am so much in love with writing angst. So this is something new to me. I hope it didn't suck that much.
> 
> Also, of course, I wanted to start my 2017 with an IwaOi fanfic (this also serves as my payment to my babies whom I've hurt over and over in my other fanfics). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, and you can also try my other New Year IwaOi fanfic, Countdown to Midnight, found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8616013
> 
> Kuddos and comments are very much welcome! <3 Happy New Year! :D

Tooru had been busy all day. From doing groceries, to cooking and baking up to actually prepping the table for a New Year’s feast, there was no wonder that by the time he was finished, he was already sweaty, half-covered in flour and reeked of all the other ingredients he had used in his kitchen. His immaculate hair which he had clipped to the side of his head had also lost its usual bounce and were now plastered on his face.

He was tired, but despite his exhaustion, a cheery smile never left his face as he hummed a tune that was perfect for the holiday. All his efforts were to prepare for tonight’s New Year’s feast. This was something new to him as in previous years, he had never really prepared something like this on his own… no, _scratch that,_ he had never really prepared anything at all for New Year which he usually spent alone either in a hotel room somewhere abroad or his small apartment in Tokyo.

This year, however, was different. For starters, he had moved from that small apartment to transfer to a better 2-bedroom condominium unit in Kanagawa. This was a huge move for him, and if he was being honest, it scared him, at first… but sooner rather than later, he had accepted that it was the only course of action that needed to be done, at least considering what happened...

Which brings us to the second reason why he won’t be celebrating New Year alone this year. Tonight was special because it would be the first time he and Hajime would celebrate it as an official married couple. The two of them got married this summer. This wasn’t something he expected… god knows if he was asked by anyone this time last year what he expected for the coming year, _marrying his best friend of twenty six years wasn’t one of them._ Not that he never dreamed of having to answer that before, but he had long accepted that his unrequited love for his best friend would never be fulfilled, but when Hajime finally… _finally confessed to him_ on the eve of his birthday, he realized that maybe, it wasn’t that stupid to hope for a miracle.

They dated for a few months before Hajime asked for his hand in marriage. He was shocked and was afraid that things were moving too quickly for them, but Hajime reasoned out that they have been together for almost all their lives, there really was no need for them to _get to know each other better_ to be sure they were for each other. And he couldn’t agree more. Still, this didn’t mean that when the actual proposal happened, it didn’t catch him off guard.

It was a crazy feat Tooru didn’t even expect to happen, but one day, in one of their lazy movie nights, while watching _The Conjuring,_ Hajime… in true _Hajime_ _fashion,_ just blurted out the question in one of the most horrible scene possible. Tooru had blinked back at him that time, thinking he heard it wrong… “You didn’t just ask me to marry you, did you?” Hajime’s face, under the blinking light from the television was all shades of red when he answered, “Stop teasing me, _Shittykawa_. You definitely heard that.”

Tooru did, but he wouldn’t miss the chance to hear Hajime say it again. Hajime didn’t, but he did proceed to present a velvet box to Tooru and when the latter opened it, he marvelled at the simple pair of white gold rings inside. He didn’t dare ask Hajime to take the knee, and he didn’t have to, because _horror movie be damned,_ but Tooru was crying buckets when Hajime took his hand and slipped the ring into his ring finger.

Four months after that, the two of them got married in a small and private ceremony attended by their family and close friends. It was a beautiful garden wedding and their friends from high school and college as well as some of their officemates and teammates came to congratulate them and wish them luck. Tooru took their wishes to heart, but he also knew, he didn’t need luck to succeed in this marriage. _He had Hajime… and that was all the luck he needed._

He smiled to himself rolling the ring around his ring finger with his thumb as he remembered that fateful day when everything fell into place in his life. He was happy and content, though, if he was given a choice, he would have wanted to spend more time with Hajime than he was allowed to.

Of course, he wouldn’t want to bring it up to Hajime, but he was thinking of quitting the team and properly starting a family with him--maybe, they could even adopt a kid to raise, if Hajime wanted to--because god knows he wanted to have a kid with Hajime with the both of them learning to be proper fathers. He wanted to find out what kind of father will they be--would he be the spoiler and Hajime the disciplinarian? Or the other way around? There were just too many things they could both do together, but many of those they could think about in the future. For now, he was just happy spending the last second of this year and the first second of the next with him.

He stood by the food-laden table, doing a mental checklist to make sure everything is where it should be. He was tired but ecstatic because his efforts turned out better than expected… _well, he was the great king after all._ He just hoped they taste as good they look like.

His self-gloating ended when his phone buzzed with a message from the man he was waiting for. **_Going home now. Be there in an hour._ **

It was curt and direct to the point with no unnecessary emoticons-- _which by the way is totally Tooru’s style--_ and very Hajime-like. He quickly typed in a response: **_Yay! o(≧∇≦o) I’m also done prepping up. Just about to hop in the shower. I miss you.⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒_ **

He hopped inside the shower, after glancing at the clock, glad that Hajime would make it before midnight since it’s just 10:30. Mid-shower, he heard his phone buzz again and like always, he found himself toweling himself half-heartedly just to reach out for the phone. It was a bad habit of using the phone while in the shower that Hajime often chastises him for-- _especially after two phone replacements because of certain “water accidents”._ But those wouldn’t stop him anyway.

Thank god he didn’t because the message was from Hajime: **_Looking forward to it. BTW, was the shower part of the preparation?_ **

The water was steaming but Tooru knew that wasn’t exactly the reason why he suddenly felt warm all over. He smiled to himself, biting down on his lower lip, because otherwise he might have produced a girly sound which would be a new entry to the list of _Embarrassing Things Iwa-chan Could Do To Me_ … which quite frankly is already a lot. **_Well, it depends. Iwa-chan stop teasing me and get home already. (∩˃o˂∩)♡_ **

Another response: **_Stop calling me Iwa-chan. And are you texting again while you’re in the shower?_ **

He didn’t want to answer that so he just tossed the phone back to where it was and continued his shower.

\---

He was on his way out of their room, showered and wearing a white cotton shirt with a fresh pair of cotton sweatpants while drying his hair when he heard the front door opening. His eyes light up at the sound of keys jingling and he immediately headed to the door to meet his husband.

Hajime was removing his shoes when Tooru found him. His suit’s a little crumpled and he was wearing an unusually grumpier frown which Tooru was guessing because of the horrible commute. This didn’t deter him however and he hopped towards his husband, cheerily, “Welcome home, Iwa-chaaan…” He called in a sing-song voice.

Hajime finally aware of his presence looked up and sighed, “I told you to stop calling me that.” He said with an annoyed yet amused huff as he loosened his necktie. Upon doing so, Tooru unconsciously licked his lips because really… _he always, always finds that single, simple and totally normal movement of loosening a tie sexy as hell_ . He wondered if he could coax Hajime to tie him up in a necktie later when they get to… _stop the perverted thoughts, Tooru._ Hajime gave him a serious, yet fond look as he continued, “Especially when we’re both Iwaizumi now.” All of a sudden, Hajime took his hand and pulled him in for a quick, yet sweet kiss.

_Oh._

Tooru was pouting when Hajime released him but his cheeks were already blushing in embarrassment at getting caught off-guard. Hajime smirked at that before he walked inside, “So, what are we having for dinner? You said you prepared a lot.” It took a few moments for Tooru to respond. But he was able to recover and soon enough, he was hobbling after Hajime, with a lighthearted skip.

\---

Dinner finished right before the midnight countdown started. Thankfully, Hajime devoured each of his prepared meals without any complaints, and considering nobody was foaming in the mouth by the time they finished, Tooru was just glad he prepared things correctly so they didn’t have to rush to the hospital for potential food poisoning.

Besides, Hajime gave him a peck on the cheek and thanked him for the meal before the two of them retreated back to the living room, with two wine flutes and a bottle of champagne. Tooru had arranged the living room so that the couch was facing the glass ceiling to floor glass window of their place. He had pulled up the blinds and placed a fortress of pillows around them for better fireworks viewing.

“You certainly have a knack at becoming a wife.” Hajime cooed once they settled on the leather couch. Tooru grinned at him before he curled his legs under him and placed his head on Hajime’s chest, inhaling his amazing musky scent he had come to know and love, “I had fun, too.”  He said softly. After getting married, both of them agreed to not stop each other in their respective careers so Hajime continued working in his engineering firm while Tooru remained part of Japan’s national team. Because of this, they rarely have time for each other and this was one of the rare occasions that Tooru was able to prepare something nice for his husband.

“You enjoy playing pretend housewife?” Hajime snickered and shook his head. Tooru rolled his eyes, “Hey, I’m not really pretending, am I?”

“I thought you hate being referred to as _wife._ ” Hajime said, popping the bottle of champagne and pouring them both a glass. He gave one to Tooru which the latter took gratefully, before sipping on his flute.

“Yeah, ‘cuz I’m not a girl. But I don’t mind if you call me that today. I _did_ act like a housewife, after all.” Tooru smiled softly as he sipped on his champagne, remembering how much effort he did to prepare their dinner and him actually going to the door to meet Hajime. They were all nice things he could definitely get used to, “Besides, we both know you like it, too.”

Hajime sighed and carded his hand thought Tooru’s still slightly damp hair, “Well, I can’t argue with that. It’s definitely nice going home to _someone_ and not just an empty house _._ ”

Tooru gasped as he pushed himself up to look accusingly at Hajime. He pursed his lips in an attempt to look hurt. _Okay,_ he knew he had been away more times than he was at home since becoming the official setter of Team Japan... but he didn’t expect Hajime to bring it up at this moment _and_ it wasn’t like he had a choice. Noticing his distress, Hajime reached out to touch his cheek, “Hey, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Tooru said a little too sharply than what he intended. Hajime winced, “But you certainly looked like you were thinking about it.” He paused before he continued, “I’m sorry, Tooru.” Tooru nodded, “It’s okay. I’m sorry, too for not making more time with you. We just got married and all I’ve been doing is flying to different countries.”

Hajime shook his head, “Don’t be stupid. I totally understand that. It can’t be helped, anyway. I just…” Hajime moved so the space between them became only a fraction, “I guess… I just miss you.”

 _How can Tooru even stay mad at that?_ He leaned his head back to Hajime’s chest and began drawing circles at the back of the man’s hand, “I miss you, too. And don’t worry. I also feel bad about spending more time with my teammates than you. I mean, I spend more time with that annoying dork, Ushiwaka than you.”

Hajime stiffened at the mention of his name and the hand that he had been drawing circles on, suddenly turned to a tight fist, “Don’t tell me you’re cheating on me?”

“With Ushiwaka?” Tooru snorted, “Don’t be ridiculous. That guy is totally a doofus. The only thing he’s in love with is volleyball. I won’t waste my time on him.” He said this but the hand didn’t relax a bit. Tooru sighed and looked up at Hajime with a soft smile, “ _Hajime,_ I married you. I’ve been in love with you ever since middle school. Why would I waste all those years of wanting to be with you with someone as stupid as Ushiwaka?”

Finally… _Finally,_ the hand relaxed in his touch, but Hajime took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Their rings clinked together, the sound resonating and reminding them of who they belonged to. It was a possessive, yet achingly sweet sound.

They stayed cuddled together in silence, Tooru was admiring how perfect their hands looked together that he didn't even realize the countdown was already happening when the first firework lighted up the sky in a flash of green light. “Oh, it’s already starting!” He exclaimed looking up to see the night sky burst into a million glittering colors.

He felt like a child, once again, giddy and excited as the sky came alive with the dancing multitude of colors as the fireworks kept coming one after the other. He felt Hajime’s hand tighten around his and he turned to look at the man’s face.

He frowned in confusion when he saw his husband’s face turn pale until a realization hit him. “Oh no. I totally forgot.” He exclaimed and Hajime finally turned to look at him only to see his grinning face. Hajime gave him an annoyed scowl, “Shut up, _Trashykawa._ ”

“You do know I’m Iwaizumi now, don’t you?” Tooru snickered, not even attempting to hide his amusement as he leered at the totally distressed Hajime.

Hajime attempted to let his hand go, but didn’t succeed when a rather loud boom outside made him grip Tooru’s hand tighter. “This is terribly cute.” Tooru said, fully laughing now, “I totally forgot you’re afraid of fireworks and firecrackers.”

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Hajime hissed angrily, his eyes already killing Tooru on the spot. But the moment was too precious for Tooru to actually mind, “And I will get to see this every year!” He was giddy and laughing hysterically now.

“Not if I kill you now.” Hajime snapped and Tooru just laughed harder, “Bet you, you could barely stand from your position right now.” Hajime just glared at him as he continued teasing him.

Finally, Hajime has had enough, he pulled Tooru towards him and kissed his lips in a brutal, slightly painful kiss which took the laughter away from Tooru’s mouth. Hajime plunged his tongue inside Tooru’s mouth, stealing the small air left in the setter’s lungs in one harsh gasp. The sweet taste of champagne and the delicious taste of Hajime spreaded in his tongue as they kissed. But none of that could top the sudden heat which pooled in his stomach and quickly spread to his body like a firecracker being lit up. It was the perfect metaphor, too because a few moments into the kiss and his body felt ready to explode.

But Hajime released him before the kiss did more than he was more than prepared to do. He was breathless when they pulled away and he moved to catch his breath. “At least, that shut you up.” Hajime said, grinning and licking his already wet lips.

Tooru rolled his eyes, opened his mouth to say something but chose not to. Because at that moment, he just realized, once again, how much he was totally, crazily in love with this man in front of him. So instead of teasing him more-- _because he still totally looked a lot spooked out by the fireworks which was still ongoing outside_ \--he closed the distance between them again for a warm cuddle, “I love you, Hajime.”

Hajime sighed in defeat and allowed him to, putting his arms around Tooru’s lean frame, “I love you, too.”

“...even if you’re afraid of fireworks.”

“Do you seriously want to die right now?”

**+++**


End file.
